


Hybrid [Mavin]

by FoulLily



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, mavin - Fandom
Genre: Almost Rape, Eventual Smut, Gore, Hybrids, M/M, Romance, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, Smut, Violence, achievement hunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoulLily/pseuds/FoulLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin ran away from his torture home he's known all his life, finding a house to stay for the night and soon finding and making new friends. (I'm bad with summary's im sorry xP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Btw my chapters MIGHT be small xP these are originally written on Wattpad (if you know it great :D) so I go off that and I usually write 1000-2000 words so yeah on this it might be short but I also publish chapters as regularly as I can

I whimpered, curling up tighter in my cage. My names Gavin well that's what my master named me, and...I don't actually know how I got here. I don't know anything outside of this cage and two rooms in the building I'm in. The building's windows were completely black so I don't know where I am or what the world looks like. I've been here for as long as I can remember, I've never seen the outside, never eaten a good meal, I've never had a life. I'm also dog hybrid, a border collie I think was what master called it.

I tried backing further into the cage but it was a simple dog cage, I can barely fit in here. My 'master' smirked at me when he bent down to the cages level. I hated him, I was terrified of him and I hated calling him master, but if I didn't...let's just say the punishment is not pretty.

"Such a good little puppy." Master undoes the lock on the cage and stands up "out." I hesitantly do as told crawling out and standing, my ears pressed back against my head and tail between my legs. 

I followed him through the halls, I knew exactly where he was taking me and I was freaking out. The space between the buildling's windows were large, and when I saw one coming up with a crack in it I had a crazy idea.

When we came up to the window I hesitated but stepped to the other side of the wall and charged for the window. I didn't know how high the building was when I was inside but now falling I was 15 feet from the ground. 

I groaned and coughed when I fell on the ground hard. I slowly turned off my back and stood, my back feeling almost destroyed. 

I heard the guards start to look for me and I raced off into the forest. I didn't care where I was going but I didn't care, anywhere was better than that hell hole.

-

I don't know how long I was running but it was night. 

I yelped when I tripped over a log. When I finished skidding across the ground I looked over the hill wanting to just keep running.

I held my breath when I saw other buildings. I didn't know if it was the same as the one I was in, or if people would be like that man. I didn't care at this point, I just continued to run. I run to the closest building and squeezed through the space between the fences. 

I looked around the area. It was ok looking... I noticed the little house little steel building in the corner. 'Maybe I could just sleep there for tonight...I can't run anymore.'

I walked the to the little steel building, happy to find the door unlocked and I walked in, shutting it behind me. 

The place was a bit of a mess, things just looked like they were chucked around. I noticed a little cushion under a desk and crawled to it, curling up on the cushion and quickly falling asleep.

-

"I know Griffin! I'll take Millie to school after just go to work!" I jolted awake when I heard someone yelling. It sounded like they were right outside the door. 

Before I could even try to run the door was opened. I tried curling up against the corner between the desk and wall. 

I watched the man walk to what looked like a lawnmower but as soon as he turned around to walk out he stopped. I couldn't see past his shoulders since the desk blocked it. 'Please be something else, please be something else.'

"Who are you and what the fuck are you doing here?" I froze, he saw me what am I mean't to say what do I do!? 

I didn't have any time to answer before he was bent down beside the desk. I pushed my ears back and my tail wrapped around my leg when I couldn't curl it between my legs. 

As soon as he saw me his eyes looked like they would pop out of his head. "What...Who or what are you?"

Is being a hybrid not normal...? But there were so many in that hell I stayed in all my life... I couldn't answer I just whimpered and pushed myself further against the corner.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry I scared you." He reached a hand towards me and I flinched away. "I won't hurt you, I promise. Come out, are you hungry?" Food....

Hesitantly I crawl out, the man moving further back to give me space. He reached towards what looked like my head and I flinched back, pressing my ears further against my head. At that he snapped his arm back and sighed.

"The mowing can be done later, come inside I'll give you something to eat." When he walked off I followed. "Becareful not to fall in the pool" I tilted my head slightly, what was a pool?

He didn't seem to notice my confusion and continued walking so I just followed. 

"Millie go to your room! Your not going to school today so I'll call your mother!" The man suddenly yelled and I hid in a nearby bush. I whimpered and yelped when the man placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise, come on or I'll carry you inside." I shook madly when I came out of the bush, he looks like he'd hurt me...

When we finally got inside I was surprised. It was bright, there wasn't any cages on the floor and it was clean with no one inside. There was someone called Millie though...

I followed him into a room and sat down when he told me to. I watched him open a metal rectangle and look inside. What was in there?

He took something but I didn't know what it was. He placed it on what looked like a desk before reaching into a draw and pulled out a knife. I yelped and shrunk into the chair which caused the man to whip his head around. He frowned and ran a hand through my hair, "I won't hurt you." He keeps repeating that but that's what the guards always say, that's what the other prisoner's I was with always said. 

He cut something off what I guessed was food and put it in another metal box. He pressed some things on the box which made beeping sounds and then it lit up and the food rotated inside. I looked at it in amazement and the man seemed to notice. "You don't know what anything is do you?" I looked up at him and shook my head. 

He went to continue speaking but the box beeped, causing me to jump. He took out the food and placed in in front of me. Oh my god it smelt amazing! I didn't waste anytime and dug into it like a wild animal, I haven't ever had anything else other than bread and maybe an apple if I was good.

The man chuckled, sitting across from me. "Do you know what your eating?" I looked up at him, shaking my head. "It's meat, chicken." I nodded and continued eating, clearing the plate in a matter of minutes.

"My names Geoff by the way." I looked up at him, licking away the food on my face. I looked down, stroking my tail under the table, I did that when I was nervous.

I opened and closed my mouth many times, I hadn't properly spoken, just screamed, whimpered, yelped and made almost every terrified sound known. I think I've forgotten how to speak...but I kept trying and eventually I finally got sounds out, "G-Gav...v-vin..."

"Gavin?" I nodded, gripping my tail slightly and shaking expecting a slap or something because I spoke, but it never came.

Geoff looked at the time and quickly jumped up, "shit I'm gonna be late for work! Follow me," I did as told when he walked off.

He walked to a door and opened it, leading me inside. "I want you to stay in here until I'm home ok? If anyone knocks at the door I don't want you to answer it, keep the door locked." He showed me how to lock the door when I looked confused and then left.

I curl up in a nearest corner I could get to, this place may be safer but I always find corners safe. I just hope they don't find me...their probably looking for me...

I didn't notice how tired I was until my eyes were closed and I was soon asleep.


	2. Cleaning

I jumped and yelped awake as soon as I felt a hand on my shoulder. The hand was instantly pulled back as I curled up tighter against the corner, hiding my head in my knees. "Shh it's ok..." I hesitantly pulled my head out of my legs and looked up at Geoff who was bent down in front of me. "You need a shower Gavin." I tilted my head in confusion, "you don't know what a shower is do you..." I shook my head and Geoff sighed. 

He went off into another area of the room and I heard what sounded like water running and jumped when it started. I saw some steam come out of the room Geoff was in and I was a little worried he was hurt. When he walked out I sighed quietly and he came over to me, holding out his hand. "Come on, you really need a shower buddy." I hesitated before taking Geoff's hand and he led me into the cloudy room.

I looked at the water running into some sort of white container that reached from one side of the wall to the other. The room was small though, a desk table thing next to where the water was running was the only other thing in the room. The table had a small white bowl looking thing on it as well, and two draw doors on the bottom. 

"That's a sink, and that's a shower. If the tub is filled with water than it becomes a bath. Anything else you need explained?" I shook my head and looked down. I didn't like being treated like a kid but I guess in a way I was, but actually I didn't know my age, I was never told and never really given one.

"Do you want a bath or shower? I can fill the tub if you can't wash yourself." Wash myself? How was I mean't to do that... The only thing I had to wash with before was a bucket of freezing water and a sponge. "I guess I'll have to fucking wash you then." I look down feeling kinda bad that I'm putting Geoff through all this unneeded work. 

Geoff got me to sit on the floor while he got some black thing and put it in the tub. I soon noticed the water start to rise in the tub and when it reached a certain point Geoff stopped the running water. "I'll be gone for a bit, get undressed and in the bath, I'll help you in a few minutes." With that Geoff left.

I looked at the water and hesitantly got undressed and climbed in, wincing at the heat. I sat down, hugging my legs to my chest again. 

It didn't take much longer for Geoff to come back and I jumped when the door was opened. "Sorry, you doing ok?" I nod and Geoff nods in return, sitting on the edge of the bath. "Your so skinny..." He sounded upset and worried, no one's ever been upset or worried about me before...

Geoff grabbed a sponge and some sort of container. He squirted something out of the container onto the sponge and rubbed the sponge together, putting the container back in the draw. 

He reached for me with the sponge and I flinched away, my ears pushed back against my head. "It's just soap, it's what's used to wash away the dirt from your body." I hesitated before sitting up straight again and Geoff scrubbed the soap around my body. As soon as he started getting closer to my thighs I shut my eyes tight and whimpered, hugging my legs closer and I could feel my body start to shake violently.

When Geoff stopped I looked at him and he looked shocked. "Gavin, what has happened to you?" I could feel tears well in my eyes from all the memories and I just looked down, digging my nails into my legs. Geoff sighed, "I won't go anywhere near there I promise." I didn't answer and Geoff grabbed another container, pouring some onto his palm and started rubbing my head. 

He started rubbing my ears and I couldn't help but lean into the touch, I've never been touched without being hit or pulled somehow so this felt kinda nice. When Geoff did this 5 more times he smiled, "your hair looked brown with all that filth." Geoff handed me a mirror and I hesitated before taking it. I've only seen myself once and I didn't like it. The only thing that changed was the brownish colour that was in my face, and my hair was a golden sorta colour instead of dark brown like it used to be. I couldn't help but noticed how pale I was though, it was disgusting.

I could see in his face Geoff was thinking something over, he was staring down at my tail without blinking. He soon looked up at me with a small smile and stood. He grabbed something off a pole hanging from the wall and put it on the sink. "There's a towel and I'll bring you clothes, I'll wait out in the room once your dry ok?" I nodded and Geoff left again.

I hesitated before getting out of the now brown water. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around me, my breath hitching at how soft it felt. When I felt that I was dry enough I went into the room, keeping the towel wrapped around my waist. I noticed clothes on the bed and quickly got dressed, ignoring how big the clothes were.

There was a knock at the door before Geoff walked in with a small smile. "Griffin's cooked dinner, do you want to come downstairs?" I held my breath, more people? "You don't have to, but they won't hurt you, it's just my wife and child. If they bug you that much I can ask them to leave." I looked down, I guess isolating myself won't help...right? 

After I nod Geoff leads me downstairs. I quickly notice two people in the room where I had food last time. "I'll explain everything you need to know tonight, for now let's just eat." I nod and Geoff sits me down on the opposite side of the child, I think her name was Millie. She looked up at me and I hesitantly looked at her, she smiled and went back to drawing something.

I jumped slightly when a plate was put in front of me and I looked up at the woman who smiled generously. "If your still hungry after that just ask for more." I hesitantly nod and she goes back to what she was doing. 

I stare at the food hungrily. I want to eat it but the way I know I eat...I don't know if it's such a good idea. "Hey," I jump, looking to Geoff. "What's wrong? Why aren't you eating." I look down at the food, not able to trust my voice again so I say nothing. "Is it because of how you ate before?" I hesitantly and slowly nod, "we won't be offended go ahead Gav." I look up at Geoff who's smiling and look to the two girls who are eating normally. I look back down at my food but don't touch it. 

As soon as Millie finished Griffin went to put her to bed which left me and Geoff. When Griffin was out of sight I devoured the food in the same wild behaviour as last time. Geoff sighed and I looked at him questionably when I finished eating. "You've shut down, your quiet and scared of everything. It's just...sad to watch that's all." I look down, playing with my tail again. I knew I was shut down, terrified, I had a good reason...I think. I don't like being so scared and unsocial, but it's so...difficult to trust and talk to people again after what I've seen what humans are willing to do to people like me. 

Geoff stood, "please go back to your room, I don't trust you not to touch anything." I just nodded and went up to the room. 

My breath hitched as I stared at the large cushion in the corner that I slept in before. Did Geoff put that there? I looked at the large thing in the corner of the room, I didn't know what it was but it looked soft. I hesitated to walk over to it and stopped before I did, turning back to the corner and curling up on it. I quickly fell asleep, worrying about the days to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know, there will not be rape xP almost rape, but no rape.


	3. Work

"Hey Gav, come on get up," I groaned, slowly opening my eyes. I see Geoff's blurry figure start coming into view and sit up rubbing my eyes clear of sleep. "There's breakfast downstairs as soon as your done we're leaving." My hands snap away from my eyes and I look at Geoff shocked and scared. "I can't leave you here alone, you'll be safer with me anyway. Gav I need to go to work and I know you don't want to be alone right?" I look down and nod, standing up and following Geoff downstairs.

No one seemed to be in the house so I sat at the table but didn't devour the food like normal. I wasn't very hungry honestly, I was too nervous that I was leaving the house to think about anything else. I only finished half before I pushed it away and sighed. "Not hungry?" I looked at Geoff who stood in the doorway, something in his hands. I nod and Geoff nods in response, "let's go then."

I followed Geoff outside and he led me to a large looking metal thing. Geoff clicked the thing in his hand and the car beeping which made me jump and hide behind Geoff. Geoff chuckled "it's a car, its a way we get around faster instead or walking or running. These are keys, used for unlocking doors and turning on cars." I nod and Geoff opens the door for me and I get inside. He grabs something from behind me and straps it around me, clicking it to my seat. He gets around to the other side and does the same for himself. "It's a seat belt, you need to have one on at all times in a car or any vehicle that has one." Geoff shoves the keys into the car and turns them making the car start rumbling. 

Geoff grabs the circle thing in front of him and the car starts going. I grab onto my seat for dear life which just makes Geoff laugh. I look out the window and watch people we drive by, watch other cars and vehicles and mostly the animals. When I see a cat I growl quietly but a dog I'm interested in.

After a few minutes we make to a large building, the words Rooster Teeth stuck on the front. Geoff parks and I hesitantly get out of the car, with a little help from Geoff with the seat belt. Geoff handed me a hat and I looked at it confused, "you don't want people knowing your a hybrid of sorts right?" Did I care? Did it matter? "You don't have to you know, it just means you'll get questioned a bit, but I can tell people to back off." I looked down at the hat and grabbed it placing it on my head. "Shove your tail into your pants," I do as told and Geoff looks me over. "Press your ears back," I do as told again and Geoff nods with a small smile, "your good." 

I follow Geoff inside, staying as close to him as possible. I try and ignore everyone staring but it's a little difficult to. 

Geoff goes up to a door and puts his hand on the handle before looking back at me. "They can be kinda loud and may ask questions, if your feeling uncomfortable just look at me and I'll get you outta there ok?" I nod and Geoff opens the door. I survey the rather large room first noticing the crap that's scattered around. I then notice four other people in the room, all facing something. 

"Those are computers, well the screens. The big rectangle is the actual computer, I can teach you more about them tonight if you want and games, I think it'll be a good outlet for you." Geoff whispers and I nod in response, I guess I could give it a shot. "You can sit on that couch over there, or if you like it better the corner, but stay near the couch just so I know where you are." Geoff continued to whisper and I just do as told, curling up in the corner and watch Geoff sit on the edge of the desk closest to the door.

I watch Geoff work but didn't understand anything that was going on. I would look at the others screens sometimes and they were either playing a game I think Geoff called them or doing what Geoff probably was. 

I noticed one guy in the corner across from the couch get up and place whatever was on his head down. As soon as he got half way across the room he looked at me and I tried curling up tighter just wishing I'd disappear. He was glaring at me and he started to remind me of my master, I could hear his insults in my head and I pressed my hands against the side of my head like it would make the voices disappear.

"Geoff I think that fuckers having a panic attack." Geoff whipped around and quickly went over to me. I wasn't watching anyone but I could feel their gazes on me and I hated it. "Gav, come on can you hear me?" I heard him and I could feel him shaking me but the voice wouldn't go away and I pressed my hands harder against my head. I could feel tears in my eyes and I cursed myself for crying.

"Let's get you to the other room, it's quiet." Geoff guided me to another area in this room with more computers but they were all turned off. Geoff sat me down on the floor against the wall and continued to shake me, "come on Gav look at me." Hesitantly and slowly I took my hands away from my head and looked at Geoff, eyes filled with tears. Geoff frowned and hugged me which made me flinch slightly but I quickly hugged back gripping the back of his shirt. "I'm sorry I can't help you more..." He let me go and looked me over, "I'll be out there still ok? No one should come in here so it'll be safe and quiet alright?" I nod and Geoff nods, gently patting my head and leaving.

I curled up in a ball and lay my head on my knees, why did my life have to be like this...it's not fair.


	4. Ray and Michael

I jolted awake at the sound of yelling in the other room. How or when did I fall asleep anyway? I heard people swearing at each other, laughing and yelling for people to get into different positions. What were they doing? Being the curious puppy I am I walk over to the door, peering out the small window and looking at Geoff who has something on his head. He was playing something I think, laughing with everyone else. It actually looked fun... Shaking my head I go sit back in the corner and slowly fall asleep again.

-

I gasp, sitting up and breathing heavily. I was still in the room, I didn't sleep that long either. I had a bad dream about my master and now I was on the verge of crying, my mad shaking added to it.

I got up and without looking opened the room door, peeking around the frame. Only two people were in there, the two on the other side of the room. Geoff was gone along with the other two men. I watched the two do what they were doing. I saw the guy with brown redish hair pick up a blue metal can. He started drinking and I gulped quietly. I had eaten but I haven't had a drink and I was thirsty as hell.

When he put it down he turned to look back at me and I quickly retreated back into the small room, rushing to one of the corners under a desk. How did he know I was there I didn't make a sound, he wasn't even looking anywhere in my direction. I was starting to freak out but when I heard the room door creak open I was panicking. I don't know why, Geoff said everyone was ok, but this guy scared me, just his expression...it reminded me of my master and I don't want to remember my past at all.

I saw his legs come into view and I hugged my legs closer to my chest, letting out an involuntary whimper. He turned in my direction and bent down to look at me while I just pushed myself further against the wall. "Why are you acting like a scared puppy? It's not like I'm going to rape you or something." I shook more, shutting my eyes tight and pressing my ears as far back against my head as possible.

"Michael what are you doing?" I heard the other guy walk in.

"This guy is acting weird." Michael replied, looking up at the guy who was now bent down beside him. He looked at me and smiled kindly, I don't mind him, at least he didn't look scary.

"You ok?" I shook my head and his smile faltered for a second before he looked just as perky. "Hey I wanna show you something, can you come out?" I shook my head again and looked at the guy I know knew as Michael and then back to the other one. He looked at Michael and back at me, "he's not as scary as he looks."

"Hey!"

"What? You do look mean sometimes." Michael huffed and left, I could hear his chair squeak when he sat down. "Come on, it'll be fun I promise." I looked at the guy, he looked nice enough I guess...

Hesitantly I crawl out from under the desk, the guy moving as I did so, "by the way my names Ray." I nod and look down, not really wanting to speak. Ray seemed to understand and just left, me following close behind. He took me to his desk which was next to Michael who had the thing on his head and stared at his screen intensely. Ray got me to sit down and handed me the thing everyone's been wearing on their head. I took them and turned them around a few times examining them, Ray just chuckled at my actions. "Put them on your head" I did as told and watched as Ray clicked at things on his computer.

Not long after did sound burst through the thing on my head and I quickly removed them, my sensitive hearing going into overload. I whimpered slightly and rubbed my head where my ears were still down. "I'm sorry I'll turn it down" I watched Ray mess with the sound and I put them back on when the sound was a lot quieter. 

I took in the pictures on screen, Titanfall? Ray showed me how to use the mouse and where to click and he got me to start the training sessions. I nervously did as the man in the game told me to, quickly getting through the training courses. Ray clicked a few more things and I was soon playing another game but what Ray said was that I was playing with other people from around the world. 

When the game ended I got 3 kills and 25 deaths. "That's pretty good for your first game." I didn't answer, just nod and take the things off my head again. "Do you not want to play anymore?" I look up at Ray and shake my head. He just nods and I stand up, going over to the corner where the couch his again, curling up against it. 

I noticed Ray look at me and then whisper something to Michael. I lowered my head when Ray walked up to me and bent down in front of me. "You ok?" I look up at Ray nodding slightly. I look past him at Michael who still wears a slight scowl and I just looked back down. Ray decided not to say anything else and as he was going back to his seat Michael started walking over to me. 

I looked up at him when he bent down in front of me. He looked back at Ray and then pulled my beanie off. I held in a slight gasp of surprise and tried to press my ears back as far as they would go. Michael just huffs and stands, throwing my beanie back to me. I scramble to get it back on and watch Michael sit down doing whatever he was going. 

What was that about? Is he with master!? I looked down, hugging my legs close and burying my head in my legs. I don't want to go back...


	5. Scared

As soon as Geoff walked into the room I tackled him in a hug, burying my head in his chest. He stumbled back slightly when I basically jumped at him and I gripped the back of his shirt. I couldn't see his expression but he gently pat my head. "Ok ok I understand, we'll leave. Ryan we don't have any lets plays scheduled do we?" I looked back at Ryan and he checked his computer before shaking his head. "Alright, just keep doing your work guys, I'll see you tomorrow." They all nod and Geoff leads me out. I take a quick glance back at the guys looking at Ray's worried expression and Micheal's glare. 

-

As soon as we got back into the house, thankfully having no one there I pulled off the beanie. "What's wrong Gav?" I looked back at Geoff and back down at the beanie, why did talking have to be so hard. It didn't help though that I knew few words. I knew a bunch mostly because of listening to my master and the guards talk, but I mostly knew commands like 'follow' and 'sit.' 

I decide to shrug and Geoff walks in front of me, drawing my gaze to him. "What's wrong Gavin?" I just shake my head, moving my gaze away from him again. Geoff sighs quietly and hugs me, "Gavin I'm here for you, you know that right?" I nod, gripping Geoff's shirt tightly. Geoff pulls back and smiles at me, hands on my shoulders. "How bout I teach you some things? Then later we can play some games, that sound good?" I smile weakly and nod. 

-

Geoff explained what everything in the house was and what it was for, he even went online and showed me some things also teaching me new words, new objects, animals, everything I either wanted to know or what he thought would be important to know. I still haven't spoken even though my vocabulary is much larger, but I am thankful to Geoff for teaching me words. 

Geoff and I now sat on the couch playing some game on his Xbox one it was called, I think the game was called Peggle. This game was so much better than the game Ray showed me, Titanfall I believe. I even beat Geoff a few times and actually smiling. It was nice having fun and not worrying about things for once. However as soon as we stopped playing, which was around midnight, I found myself worrying and thinking again. My smile instantly faded and I looked at the floor.

I looked at Geoff, well at his arm. I still didn't know what those drawings were or how they are staying on his skin, I thought ink washed off or faded when drawn on skin... "What's wrong Gav?" I looked up at Geoff and back at his arm, hesitantly pointing to it. He looked at his arm and back at me, "their tattoos. It's like drawing on your skin but it's a little different. The ink is in the skin instead of on it which makes it stay, well it's the easiest way I can explain it..." I nod, I understood but I guess that's why he explained it so simply. 

Geoff stood and stretched, groaning as he did so "well I'm going to bed." I nod and watch Geoff disappear around the wall. I stay in the lounge for a little while until heading to my room. I look at the piece of furniture I now knew as a bed. I looked at the bed and then to my corner, I guess it wouldn't be bad to sleep somewhere else... I walked over to the untouched bed, running my hand over the soft fabric of the blanket. I pulled the blanket back and hesitantly crawled inside, easily finding myself in a comfortable position. I curled up into a ball and pulled the blanket over me, this was a lot nicer than a corner. I quickly fell asleep, enjoying the comfy bed.

-

I jolted awake when I heard glass breaking downstairs. I could hear thumps but I didn't know what it was and I was a little afraid to find out. Before I could even leave the bed my door was kicked in and there stood 2 guards who quickly made their way over to me. They pulled me out of the bed, both holding an arm each behind me and one with their hand on my head pushing forward so I was hunched. I heard another pair of footsteps and my master stood in the doorway. I shook madly, why, why now, everything was just starting to get better. My master smirked, walking over to me "found you, your a fucking bitch do you know that!" I flinched when he yelled, my ears pressing back against my head and my tail wrapping around my leg tightly. "I won't harm you, I can do that when we're back home. Lets go." I struggled when one of the guards handcuffed my hands behind my back and threw me over their shoulder. 

When we went downstairs everything was messed up, things broken and thrown everywhere. I noticed blood in a few places as well, did they kill Geoff and Griffin!? When we passed the kitchen I glanced inside, my eyes widening when I saw them both laying lifeless on the floor, blood pooling under them. Tears were blurring my vision and I was almost thankful we left the house, I didn't want to see them like that...

-

It was only an hour before we were back at my so called home. The guard took me down to the basement where all the torture happened, my master followed close behind. The guard chained me to the wall, my hands above my head that was now holding me above the floor, my feet just able to touch the stone. The guard then left at the order of the master, leaving me and him alone. 

He looked at me with a wide smirk while I squirmed slightly, the chain cuffs digging into my wrists. "Do you know how much trouble you caused me." I watch as he walked to the bag in the room where I knew all the tools were kept. I sent three groups of guards after you and it took till now to finally find you." He walked over to me, dropping the bag at my feet. He grabbed my chin, his smirk fading "you look too perfect. It's disgusting!" He was staring into my eyes, the foot off the floor making me the same height as him. 

He let my head go, bending down to the bag and rummaging through it. He smirked when he pulled out a butcher knife, it was the biggest knife they had and it's not usually used first. He turned to me, lifting up my shirt and gently gliding the blunt side of the knife along my chest making me shiver at the cold. "So fucking perfect." He flipped the knife around, swiftly gliding it along my waist. Biting my lip I kept my scream in, this isn't the first time I've had to deal with this, the scars that littered my body made it obvious. I watched the new wound ooze blood, I could feel it rolling down my chest.

My master smirked, gently gliding the knife down my cheek. I flinched when I felt the cut being made but it was less painful and deep. Master smirked, licking the new cut that started to bleed. I winced and he just chuckled, turning the knife around to the blunt side and continued from my cheek to my neck, moving it from one side to the other. "I could kill you in a heartbeat, and you have no idea how much I'd love to do that right now. But that wouldn't be any fun now would it." He used the knife and cut my shirt off. He smirked, "such a perfect scarred body." I turned my head away feeling tears well in my eyes. I clenched and unclenched my fists, my hands now numb. 

Master lifted the knife, swiping it from my left shoulder to my right hip. I screamed, throwing my head back against the wall. I kept my eyes shut, too scared to look at the cut. Master kept up those attacks, making large and deep cuts on my body until my chest wasn't even noticeable. I hung my head forward, my eyes feeling heavy and my vision going blurry. I couldn't feel the pain anymore, my whole body was numb, my ears ringing and my head pounding. Master chuckled, the sound barely getting through to me. He grabbed my hair, pulling my head back and lightly pressing the tip of the knife against my neck. "You know, I had fun with you today and you were a naughty puppy for running away you know that correct?" I nodded the best I could, "will you be a good pup? Will you run away again?" I shook my head, my eyes starting to close. "Too bad, I have no use for you anymore." My eyes widened and before I could yell anything he shoved the knife into my neck.

I screamed, jolting up and breathing heavily. I looked at my surroundings in a panic. I was still in Geoff's house...I looked down, feeling tears well in my eyes. "Gavin!" Geoff burst into the room, his face full of panic and worry. I looked up at him and soon burst into tears. Geoff closed the door, walking over to me and sitting on the edge of the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my head into his chest. "Shh it's ok...it was just a dream." I shook my head, it wasn't a dream, it couldn't be...a sign. It was stupid to say but it must of been, they'll find me I know it. "It's ok, it's ok, I'll protect you, I promise." The image of Geoff dead on the kitchen floor found it's way to my mind and it scared me. I don't ever want to see that happen to him...

Geoff sat with me for 2 hours, it was already 3 am before I finally stopped crying and calmed down. Geoff was about to leave and I started to panic again, I quickly sat up again and opened my mouth a few times before I finally spoke, "w-wait..." Geoff stopped and looked back at me, his hand on the doorknob. "I....I don't...don't want t-to be lef-left alone...." Geoff sighed and nodded, walking back over to me and crawled into bed with me. I backed away slightly but reminded myself Geoff wasn't my master and quickly grabbed Geoff's shirt, burying my head into his chest. Geoff wrapped his arms around me, "I'll protect you Gav, ok?" I nodded and soon fell asleep again, this time staying asleep.


	6. Secrets Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda shitty and I think i put to much work into this than needed to xP which probably makes it shit now. Maybe I should never try to change my writing style, it makes it shit xD

I was in the car with Geoff heading to the Rooster Teeth office for the third time this week. I definitely wasn't as nervous as before, but the butterflies in my stomach told me I wasn't comfortable. I looked over to Geoff, just moving my eyes. He had a blank expression, whatever he was thinking I was not going to be able to tell. Staring back at my legs I took a deep breath, trying to rid myself of the nervousness that still lingered. To be honest I was more nervous about Michael than anyone else, everyone seemed nice, especially Ray. Michael had taken off my beanie, I wonder if he could see my ears or if they camouflaged with my hair...he hasn't said anything since then. However I was just scared of Michael in general. Every time I thought of him I would shiver, I can remember his glare clearly, I could see it sometimes when I'd close my eyes.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Geoff's door open. I unbuckled my seat belt and stepped out, quickly walking to catch up with Geoff. I went to the corner next to Geoff's desk, hugging my legs to my chest again. I still don't talk, I've probably said 2 words. When the others would ask me something I'd just shrug my shoulders and avert my eyes, I didn't see much use in talking or getting close to anyone. But I do see Geoff like my father, I'm worried about him, mostly because of my master. The dream I had a few nights was still stuck in my mind, it didn't help that I had the same dream last night either.

I was too deep in thought to notice everyone had left for lunch. I looked around the room only noticing one person which happened to be Michael. I felt the fear start to build in my chest. I pushed myself further back against the wall, burying my head in my knees hoping I was going to disappear. 

When I felt a hand on my shoulder minutes later I looked up, hoping it was Geoff. My hopes were dashed when Michael was inches away from me, the same stare on his face. I pushed further against the wall, trying not to hyperventilate. I didn't know why I was so scared of him, I didn't have a reason to be, right?

"Calm the fuck down geez, I'm not going to kill you." Michael sat down cross legged in front of me, his expression slightly softening but still not changing. He reached for me and I whimpered, flinching back. Michael just growled soflty, grabbing my beanie and yanking it off. My stomach dropped as I pressed my ears back, hoping to camouflage them within my hair. Michael reached out again and grabbed one of my ears, pulling it up.

I was shaking, terrified of what he would do, what he would say. My eyes were wide and I dug my fingers into my legs. Michael ran his thumb along the rim of my ear gently sending shivers down my spine. I almost hated myself for leaning into the touch, my eyes slowly fluttering shut. I felt my ear twitch when he rubbed it harder, my tail also twitching in my pants. 

When he stopped I blinked a few times, my eyes slowly opening and I looked at Michael who was now smiling widely. Seeing his smile sent a shiver down my spine. I looked away, feeling my face start to heat up. Why was I acting like this? Did it mean something? What does it mean?

"They're cute," my eye's widened and I looked back at Michael, his smile growing slightly wider. I could feel my tail start to try and wag, my jeans restricting it from any huge movement. 

I jumped and yelped when the door opened, everyone coming inside laughing. Michael and I looked at the guys who all turned their attention to us. Geoff sighed with a quietly growl at the end, "Michael what the fuck are you doing?" 

Michael shrugs, standing with a smirk on his face, "nothing Geoff."

"Your always up to something." Geoff retorted.

"Not this time," Michael said with a chuckle, throwing my beanie back to me when he walked off. I stared down at the beanie, my eyes widening when it dawned on me. I looked up at the guys who were all staring at me. I quickly pushed my ears back but they had already seen them. My stomach tightened and I could feel water in my eyes, my vision starting to blur. Why was I about to cry, I was worried and terrified now yes, but I didn't have a reasont to cry. 

Geoff seemed to notice and went over to me, putting the beanie back on my head, "shh, it's ok. Want to go into another room?" I nodded hesitantly, my throat starting to feel tight and it was getting harder to keep the tears back. Geoff helped me up and led me into the other room, no one in there due to other work or lunch. Geoff sat me in a corner under a desk, making sure I was ok before leaving.

I wiped my eyes, most of the tears catching to my shirt, the rest smeared on my cheeks or building up with new tears. I jumped slightly when I heard Geoff yelling to who I guessed was Michael. I looked out the little window in the door to see Ray walk over and come in, shutting the door behind him. 

I hugged my legs closer to my chest as Ray got closer. He bent down and smiled kindly, "mind coming out?" I shook my head, looking down again feeling more tears build up. "Come on, I'm not going to hurt you, you know that by now right?" Looking back up at Ray I hesitantly nodded, other than Geoff he was the nicest person I knew. 

Slowly I crawled out, Ray moving to give me room. We sat facing each other, both of us cross legged. "So...the ears...are they real?" I look down, clenching my ankles and nodding. "How did you get them?" I shook my head viciously, tears starting to finally fall past my eyes. "Ok, ok you don't have to say...You know the other won't hate you or think your weird, we're all weird," Ray said with a chuckle. I couldn't help but crack a small smile, Ray was the only one who has ever made me chuckle or smile in the office, well Geoff being the only exception.

"Um...do you mind?" Ray said almost nervously, nodding in my direction. I quickly caught on to what he wanted and took a deep breath. I guess he already knew so there wasn't any danger in showing. I hesitantly nodded and took my beanie off, my ears flat against my head. Ray reached out and I flinched back slightly, Ray quickly snapping his hand back to his lap. "Sorry..." I shook my head, I shouldn't be nervous, not in front of Ray. I raised my ears, keeping my gaze to the floor. 

I gasped softly when I felt Ray rub my ear, my ear twitching into his hand. I saw Ray smile out of the corner of my eye which caused my tail to slightly wagged. Ray seemed to notice the small movement and leant to the side, "what was that?" I looked up at Ray who had moved his hand away from my ear and then behind me. Hesitantly I pulled my tail out of my pants, not caring my pants were slightly past my hips. Ray stroked my tail and my whole body shivered, no one has ever treated me gently and this felt kinda nice. 

Both Ray and I jumped when the door was swung open, Geoff standing there obviously pissed. His expression softened slightly when he saw us though. I looked at Ray who's face red, why? I mentally cursed myself, why did I have to be so naive to everything. "Sorry, I just think I should take Gavin home now." Ray nodded and walked out, Geoff watching him leave. As soon as Ray was out of the room, Geoff turned to me, walking over and gently stroking my ear, "you ok?" I nod, gently leaning into the touch which made Geoff smile gently. "Come on, let's get you home." Nodding I follow him out, of the office with Michael in my mind the rest of the day.


	7. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at ending chapters xP i can try but meh!

The next few days went by normally. I had been talking a lot more and I've stopped hiding in a corner everyday. Geoff and Ray have invited me to do a video with them but I always declined. I doubted my master would of found me, but I didn't want to risk it. 

I've talked to Michael a few times, but still saying very few words. We have only ever conversed when we were the only ones in the office. I don't know why he wouldn't talk to me otherwise but I didn't ask, I still didn't feel completely comfortable around him. 

I got in the car with Geoff like any other day. This time felt slightly different though, I couldn't explain it but I had a nervous feeling building in my stomach. I had nothing to be worried about, but I didn't feel good about today.

-

As soon as we entered the office I ignored everyone, going over to Geoff's desk and curling up in the corner. I only sit in a corner when I'm scared, mostly because of a bad dream the night before, but this time I don't know why I wasn't feeling well. 

Everyone ignored me, knowing that I didn't like to be disturbed when I'm on my own and I was thankful for that. Why did I feel so nervous, there was nothing wrong with my living situations now so there shouldn't be a reason at all. Was is something I was oblivious to? Maybe something happened and I noticed it but didn't quite register it. 

I was so confused and just trying to figure it out made my head pound. "G-Geoff I'm g-going outside..." Geoff watched as I stood and gave me a slight nod, "ok, be careful." I nod back and go out to the parking lot. Staring up at the sky I take in a deep breath, the fresh air slightly calming me down. The butterflies in my stomach however stayed.

I went and sat on top of Geoff's car, thankful Geoff never cared I did this. I usually sat on top of his car or somewhere high when I wanted to think. 

I sighed, enjoying the peace and quiet. Maybe the nervousness was just me going crazy, I just shouldn't worry about it.

-

I sat outside for 10 minutes and I was about to go inside, but the rustling of the bushes made me whip my head around. I was slightly thankful for my animal ears, my hearing was a lot better than a normal humans. The nervousness and panic rose inside me again and I quickly jumped off the car not feeling safe outside. 

I was about two feet from the door before I was grabbed, a hand covering my mouth and my arms pulled behind my back. My yelp was muffled by what I guessed was a man's hand. I whimpered, trying to be as loud as possible, but my whimpering turned into a quiet yelp when my arms were pulled down further in an uncomfortable position. "Shh, don't make me do something you'll regret." My eyes widened and my breathing quickened. I knew that voice, this was the reason I've been terrified of for so long. 

The man chuckled deeply, shivers running down my spine at the evil he put into it. "I found you my little pet and you have no idea how fucking pissed I am. You have been a naughty boy Gavin, I will make you regret running away." I shut my eyes tight, tears building quickly. I didn't want to go back, what if he kills me? What if I never see Geoff again? So many thoughts and questions assailed my mind I couldn't understand any of them anymore.

It wasn't much longer before I was grabbed by two other guys I guessed were the guards, and I was thrown over their shoulder. I didn't open my eyes, I didn't want to look at my master. 

I was chucked into the back of a car and that's when I opened my eyes. Master climbed into the passenger seat while one guard sat next to me, another driving. They weren't wearing security clothes or armour like they usually do, it must of been to camouflage with everyone.

I looked out the back window as we started to leave and saw Geoff walk out of the office. I went to yell out to him but I knew he wouldn't hear me, and I'd probably get beaten by the guards for speaking without permission. I sat forward again, keeping my head down when I felt the tears fall past my eyes. I watched as they dampened my pants for a few seconds each time one fell off my cheeks, why did life have to be like this?

-

"How have you been these past few months?" I tensed, my shoulders obviously stiffened at the question. I refused to look up but I knew my master was looking back at me. Why did he ask me such an open question like that? He's never asked such questions like that before. "You can answer." He said with a low growl. I flinched slightly at his growl and opened my mouth for a few seconds before sound finally made it past. "F-Fine..."

"I see you made friends, am I correct?" I nod and master chuckles. "They must be worrying about you by now." I didn't say anything, instead looked out the side window. We were already in the forest, only another minute and I'd be back in hell.

As soon as we arrived master climbed out of the car, walking to my side of the car and yanked the door open. I backed up, hitting the guard sitting behind me who just pushed me forward again. Master grabbed me by my hair, my eyes shutting tight in pain, and pulled me out of the car. He dragged me inside, pulling me to the small room I knew too well. 

He threw me into the corner and I instinctively crawling up against it, hugging my legs as close to my chest as possible. My ears were pressed so far back it was hurting, but when I was this terrified I couldn't control them. 

Master walked up to me, grabbing me by the hair again and yanking me up to his level. "You will learn never to leave this place again. I will make sure of that." He growled and I shut my eyes tightly, mostly from the pain of my hair getting pulled. 

Master dragged me to the little cage in the corner, throwing me inside and making the cage flip. I flinched when metal was forced painfully against my body, already making red marks. Master slammed the door shut, kicking the cage and leaving. 

I curled up in the only comfortable way I could in such a confined space, hugging my legs close and leaning against the side of the cage that was against the wall. I quickly found myself unable to hold back the whimpers and cries that ripped out of my throat, tears accompanying them. I knew I wasn't going to get out this time and it terrified me, the thought of it made my stomach sink. 

I continued to cry for a good hour or two before I finally passed out from exhaustion, thinking of Geoff, Ray, Michael and the happy life I was now never going to get back.


	8. Chapter 8 - Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry it's been a while since I updated, I went on a bit of an 'I don't care' mode for a while xP also the ending kinda sucks but I didn't want to end it with someone sleeping again xP I will try and update faster next time :3

Geoff walked into the room, looking around for Gavin after he couldn't find him outside. "Hey guys did Gavin come back in here?" Everyone turned to Geoff and shook their heads, "did he say he was going somewhere?" Everyone shook their heads once again.

Geoff sighed uneasily but continued his work, hoping Gavin would show up soon.

-

"Get the fuck out." The man yelled, kicking Gavin's cage when he didn't move quick enough. Gavin flinched, quickly crawling out and standing on shaky legs. His master growled, kicking him in the knee and causing him to fall. Gavin caught himself on his hands and kept his head down, "did I fucking tell you to stand." Gavin nervously shook his head, biting his lower lip and pushing his ears back further. His tail automatically curled between his legs, his whole body shaking.

His master walked around him twice before kicking him in the ribs, his body falling with the force. Gav groaned, trying not to curl up into a ball or it would piss off his master more. "Get the fuck back up." Gavin did as told, getting his hands and knees once again.

His master walked over to the bag in the back, only made obvious with the rustling and quiet clanking of metal. When his master walked back over, a knife was stabbed into Gavin's hand, the tip getting stuck in a crack in the ground. Gavin bit back a scream, blood now seeping from his lip. Tears built up in his eyes and he tried to blink them away. "Your a weak fucking bitch." Gavin didn't say or do anything just took his beating as he used to always do.

-

Geoff groaned when he walked into the office, slumping onto the couch. It's been a week and Gavin hasn't come back, he was starting to panic.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked, turning his chair to face Geoff.

"Gavin..."

"Do you think he's ok?" Ray asked, his worry obvious in expression and voice.

"I hate to say it...but I don't think so. He's not the type to walk off without letting anyone know, or without someone with him." Geoff replied, elbows on his legs and head in his hands. He tried to think, mostly of everything Gavin had told him, which really wasn't much. He had however told Geoff what had happened to him, a small part of it, but still mentioned something about his 'master.' He must of found Gav, it was really the only logical explanation, well other than thugs but there aren't any around this area. The only problem was, Gav never told Geoff where he was kept, he said a few hours into the forest but that was all.

"What are you thinking about Geoff? Do you know where he is?" Michael asked with slight enthusiasm.

"I think so...but I don't know the exact location...all I know is it's somewhere in the forest that's near my house."

"Let's go then! If he's in danger why are we all still sitting here!" Ray yelled, standing with his fists clenched in front of him.

Geoff sighed slightly, he didn't know what this 'master' was capable of or what he looked like. It was risky, but if it was to get Gavin back. Geoff nodded, "We'll all go together, we might have a better chance splitting up in there but we don't need anyone getting lost." Everyone nodded and left, leaving anything they didn't need and kept the computers on for someone else to turn off.

-

Gavin whimpered, curled up into a ball while his master continued to kick and hit him with the pipe tight in his grip. Gavin wasn't sure how long it's been since he was taken from Geoff and the others but he knew it was a while. His body was covered in new scars and bruises, his back covered with now reopened scars from a whip.

His master growled, stopping his movements and throwing the pipe somewhere else in the room. He grabbed Gavin by the hair, pulling him up and dragging him out of the bloody room.

As soon as Gavin noticed the hallway they were walking down he started to panic, pulling and fighting against his master, hoping he would slip free somehow. He yelped when he was chucked into a room, hitting his head on the wall when he was thrown. His master shut the door he just opened and grabbed Gavin's wrist, dragging him into the connecting room on the right, which was a bedroom.

ALMOST RAPE AHEAD, SKIP IF YOU WISH 

Gavin was thrown onto the bed, his wrists pulled above his head and chained with cuffs that were hooked around the headboard. Gavin tried to pull his knees up or kick his master but he grabbed Gavin's ankles tightly, grabbed cuffs from the bedside table and cuffing Gavin's ankles together.

Gavin continued to struggle however, trying to get his master away from him as quickly as possible. His master growled, smacking him across the face and crawling on top of him, hands on either side of Gav's head. "Such a naughty boy, naughty boys deserve to be punished." He smirked, leaning down and biting Gavin's neck, causing Gav to gasp in pain and halt any movement. He shuddered when he felt the blood run down his neck which his master licked away.

His master didn't waste time and unbuttoned his pants, slipping both hands under the fabric and pulling down, leaving on his boxers however.

SAFE SAILING FROM HERE X3 

He smirked, and just as he was about to pull Gavin's boxers off the door burst open. "Gavin!" Michael! Gavin yelled in his mind, keeping his eyes shut tight however.

The weight on Gavin was lifted, hearing a loud bang of what he guessed was his master being thrown at a wall. Gavin kept his eyes closed as he heard a bunch of things breaking and banging, he didn't want to watch but he wanted to make sure Michael was ok.

Then all the sound stopped, who won? Was his master dead? Was Michael dead!? He didn't know and it was making him worry, but he kept his eyes closed. He felt a hand on his shoulder and yelped, flinching away from the touch. "Shh...it's just me," Gavin opened his eyes nervously to look at Michael.

Michael didn't look too good. His wrist looked wrong, blood was seeping from his forehead, arm and mouth and blood stained on his shirt from wounds probably under the fabric. "M-Michael...w-wri-ist?" Michael looked down at his hand and groaned, his face scrunching up in disgust. It wasn't broken but it was dislocated.

Not seconds later did Geoff run in, gasping when he saw Gavin and Michael before running over to Gavin, quickly taking off the cuffs from his wrists and ankles. Gavin instantly jumped into his arms, sobbing into Geoff's shoulder. "It's ok, and I'm sorry for not protecting you." All Gavin could do was shake his head, it wasn't Geoff's fault.

Geoff looked back at Michael, "is he dead?"

"No, but he's in unconscious in the bathroom." Geoff nodded and frowned at Michael's hand. "I just need Ryan to help push it back, but I'll do it when Gav isn't around." Geoff nodded but still worried before looking at the unconscious man in the bathroom.

"I'll get Ray to call the police and I'll get Ryan in here, I want you to stay here with Ryan then to make sure he stays here." Michael nodded at the orders and Geoff left, Gavin held in his arms like a child.

As soon as they join the group, Ray is quickly on the phone and Ryan rushes into the bedroom with Michael. The others didn't look much better but guards were littered on the ground, either unconscious or dead. It was weird how they were dead however without the guys having a gun.

Just as Ray finished on the phone Michael's pain filled scream echoed through the building. Gavin tensed, gripping the back of Geoff's shirt tighter and burying his face in his shoulder. Geoff frowned, rubbing Gavin's back in a fatherly manner. He had hoped they were far enough down to now hear it but he building was rather hollow.

After a few minutes of silence Gavin remembered everyone else who was stuck in the basement like he was. He forced himself out of Geoff's arms and ran downstairs, throwing the door open and yelped when a guard tackled him to the floor. He couldn't fight the man as he wasn't strong enough and soon found the guards sword starting to pierce into his chest. Gavin gasped, the pain taking away any strength he had.

Before the guard could pierce his heart he was tackled and thrown off of Gavin, the sword going with him and making a shallow gash from the left side of his chest to his shoulder. He watched as Jack wrestled the man, soon punching him in the face and knocking him unconscious.

Gavin groaned as he stood, the gash bleeding rather quickly and staining his already blood stained shirt more. Geoff grabbed his shoulder gently, "Gav careful you don't want to strain yourself." Gavin looked back at Geoff before shrugging him off, he didn't know where this anger came from but it was boiling inside him.

He went to a room where someone was curled up in a cage, cat ears back and tail curled around her leg. Gavin opened the door and went over to the shivering girl who seemed to shake even more when he got closer. "Shh...I w-won't hurt you...I'm h-here to free y-you..." Gavin unlocked the cage and she hesitantly crawled out before jumping at Gavin, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Gavin froze and blinked a few times, slightly nervous about how to react. However he quickly hugged the girl, patting her back gently trying to calm her as she was still shaking.

They sat there for a few minutes before police sirens could be heard. Gav looked to the entrance and back at the girl, "wh-what's your n-name?" 

"L-L-Lindsay..." Gav nodded and stood, helping the girl stand as well. "What's y-yours?"

"G-Gavin..."

"Th-The one that escaped?" Gav tensed for a second, holding his breath but nodding in response. He noticed the girl smile out of the corner of his eye before joining the group, which Michael and Ryan were now with. 

"Gavin who's that?" Geoff asks, motioning to the girl he has his arm wrapped around. 

"H-Her names Lindsay...sh-she was down in the basement...d-did you guys h-help the others?" 

Geoff nods, looking over to the cops who are talking to them, "their dealing with it now. But what are we going to do with her? We don't have anyone who has room for her." 

"Well Barbara's been looking for a roommate hasn't she?" Jack speaks up.

"Actually she was, and she is already used to the animal thing, being with Gavin and all you know." Ray adds with a small smile.

"It could work, I'll call her." Ryan finishes, walking off with his phone in hand. Why did he bring his phone anyway?

Lindsay shakes in Gavin's arms, pressing against him a bit more. Gav looks down at her and up at the guys, not really sure what to say. When his eyes land on Michael he notices how pissed he was, but he didn't have a reason to be did he? He was staring at Lindsay, his eyes full of hate but Gavin just didn't understand what was going on.

Ryan came back not 5 minutes later, "she said it's ok, we can bring her there anytime possible." Geoff nods and sighs in relief. Gavin looked down at Lindsay who was whimpering quietly.

"Wh-Whats wrong?"

"I-I don't like s-strangers..." Gavin couldn't help but sigh, he knew the feeling.

"I-It's ok, I t-talked to her a-a lot when I w-was out...she's r-really nice." Lindsay looked up to Gavin who forced a weak smile. Lindsay smiled back before nodding and relaxing.

"Jack can you take Lindsay to Barbara's?" Jack nods and after a bit of convincing Lindsay goes with Jack. "Finally, let's go home lads." Geoff said with a smile, everyone else nodding. 

Gavin sighed happily, home, a proper home without his master to bother him. He was free, finally.


	9. Bandaged up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry the ending kinda slacked a little, im tired and wanted to get this chapter over and done with :P

Geoff, Michael, Gavin and Ray walked into Geoff's house. Ray and Michael were the most wounded during the battle they had, while Jack and Ryan weren't horribly damaged and took Lindsay to Barbara's.

When they pile into the main and surprisngly large bathroom, Geoff rumages through the cupboards. "Fuck, I need to find the bandages and shit, Michael and Ray can you help me look?" The two go to nod but when Gavin whimpers all attention goes to him. "What's wrong?" Gavin's ears press back against his head, tail curling between his legs.

"I...I d-dont want t-to be l-left alone...." Geoff sighs, scratching the side of his head before looking at Ray.

"Ok, Ray you come help me, Michael please stay here." Michael nods, watching as Ray and Geoff leave the bathroom. Michael looks back at Gavin, finding the hybrid curling up in a corner. 

"Why are you still scared? That guy's in prison now." Gavin shrugs, he wasn't actually sure why he was still nervous, being scared all his life, the feeling kinda just comes comfortably and naturally. "Whatever." Gavin keeps his head down, hugging his legs closer to his chest when he could feel tears start to build. 'You don't have a reason to cry, don't cry, don't cry...' Gavin kept repeating to himself. He didn't have a reason to cry, and he didn't know why he was about to, but he couldn't hold in the tears. 

Michael looked at Gavin when he heard sobbing, the hybrid burying his head into his arms and crying. If he didn't understand why the boy was bursting into tears, he would be growling at him to suck it up. But he did know why the hybrid was crying, and he had a pretty valid reason to. Michael sighed quietly, walking over to the shivering and crying hybrid, sitting next to him and laying an arm over his shoulders. 

"It'll be ok, you that right?" It took a second before Michael saw Gavin's head nod slightly. "Besides, I'll protect you, ok?" Gavin nods again, pulling his head out if his arms. 

"O-Ok..." Gavin jumped when the bathroom door was opened once again, Ray and Geoff walking in with medical supplies in hand. 

"Michael? Is something wrong?" Geoff asked in a worried tone when he noticed the tears still falling down Gavin's face.

Michael shook his head, looking down at the hybrid, "no, he's fine, right?" Gavin looked up at Michael, the man smiling at him. Gavin's breath hitched slightly as he looked at Michael, but he didn't know why... 

"Gavin?" Gav blinked a few times, looking at Geoff. "You ok?" 

"Y-yeah...so-sorry..." Geoff shook his head and smiled.

"It's fine, as long as your ok. Come on, we need to take care of your wounds. I'll do you two last ok?" Geoff said, motioning to Ray and Michael at the end, the two guys nodding. 

Geoff got Gavin to sit on the toilet seat, back facing him with legs on either side of the pipes. Geoff frowned as he noticed blood stains seeping through parts of Gavin's shirt, "can you take your shirt off please?" Gavin hesitantly does as told, flinching slightly at the quiet gasp he received from Ray and Geoff. Michael chose to turn his back, not wanting to see the damage done to Gavin. 

Geoff went over to his supplies left on the bench, picking up a few things and walking back over to Gavin. He grabs a nearby towel, using it to soak up the blood that was running down Gavin's back. Gavin bit his lip when the towel made contact with the reopened scars, feeling Geoff make soft presses around it. 

When Geoff pulled the towel off he dropped it beside him, picking up a clean cloth and a small bottle. He poured whatever was in the bottle onto the cloth, looking up at Gavin. "This is going to sting ok?" Gavin just nodded, gripping onto the sides of the seat to ready himself. As soon as the cloth made contact with his back he arched away from it, giving a broken and silent scream. Geoff quickly pulled the cloth away, sighing quietly. "Here, bite this, it'll help." Geoff handed Gavin a small rolled up towel, Gavin taking it and biting it gently. Geoff waited for Gavin to nod before pressing the cloth against Gavin's wound again, Gavin biting the towel with all his strength, yelping and whimpering into the material. 

As Geoff continued to clean his back with the disinfectant, Gavin felt tears start to stream down his face. Areas on his back were numb by now, but new parts that Geoff just started working on were burning. 

It felt like forever until Geoff finally finished, "ok, it's done. I'm just gonna wrap your back up ok?" Gavin nods, continuing to bite the towel in his mouth, hearing it rip as he did so. 

Geoff grabbed the bandage and pulled some from the roll, "can you stand?" Gavin nodded slightly, taking the towel out of his mouth and standing up. Geoff walked around Gavin, wrapping the bandage around him tightly as he did so. When he was done, he cut a peice off, made sure the bandage wouldn't come undone and stepped back. "Ok, finished."

Gavin nodded, looking down at the torn up towel in his hands, sometimes his sharp teeth annoyed him.

"Don't worry about that, I can buy another." Gavin didn't bother answering, just sat on the edge of the bath. "Ok Ray, your turn." 

"Oh, horray" Ray said in an over sarcastic tone. Geoff just chuckled and got Ray to sit on the toilet seat again, but facing Geoff. Geoff lifted up Ray's pant's leg to the top of his thigh, sighing quietly at the wound. It wasn't huge, but he had been cut rather deep, it was surprising he wasn't bleeding out.

"I'm gonna have to sew this up, you know that right?" Ray just nodded, looking up at Michael and Gavin who were sat on the side of the bath. 

"Can you guys go? I don't want to sound like a little bitch in front of you," Ray chuckled. Michael looked up at Ray and smirked, shrugging and leaving with Gavin.

They go to the kitchen, Gavin sitting down at the table and Michael going through Geoff's fridge. When he successfully grabs a can of Red Bull, he sits next to Gav, popping open the can and basically chugged half the drink. He turns to Gavin, the hybrid looking down at the table twiddling his thumbs. "You ok?"

Gavin nods, "y-yeah..." 

"You know, you can talk to me if somethings bugging you, right?" 

"I kn-know..." 

"Ok then," Michael decided not to go further into the conversation. 

It was a few minutes before Geoff and Ray came out of the bathroom, Ray's leg stitched up perfectly. "Dam, you did a good job," Michael comments, looking at where the gash used to be on Ray's leg. 

"Being a Doctor for a year paid off," Geoff answers, smiling at the two. "Do you think you need help Michael? You seem to be doing fine."

"Im good, a little dizzy, but I don't think I got anything worse than a dislocated wrist."

"Alright, then lets sleep, it's late." 

"But where?" Ray asked. There weren't any other rooms, Gavin took up the only extra bed.

"Um...You can Michael can sleep on the couches, it's not horribly uncomfortable." 

"N-no!" All attention turns to Gavin who is looking up at Geoff with wide eyes. 

"Whats wrong?" 

"I-I dont..."

"Want to left alone...ok... Can one of you stay with him?" 

"Sure," Michael offers, standing up and looking down at Gavin. 

"Ok then, Ray you take the couch, and Michael you sleep with Gavin, good. Im going to bed." Everyone splits up, heading to wherever they were going to sleep.

When Gavin and Michael walked into the room, Michael got Gavin into bed. As he was going to walk off and get ready to sleep on the floor, Gavin grabbed his shirt, stopping him. "What's wrong Gav?" Michael asked, turning to look at Gavin.

"I-I dont w-want to be l-left alone..." 

"I'm not leaving, I'm sleeping on the floor." Gavin just shook his head, curling up into a ball when he felt tears well in his eyes. "Ok, ok...I can sleep with you if that'll make you feel better." Gavin nods, moving so Michael could get in. Michael sat on the edge of the bed, kicked off his shoes and crawled under the covers, facing Gavin. 

As soon as it looked like Michael was comfortable, Gavin clung to him, burying his head into his chest. Michael's tensed, holding his breath for a second before relaxing, wrapping his arms around Gavin and holding him close. They both fell asleep minutes later.


	10. Time off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, and very VERY poorly done xP I'm tired, and still have little motivation for this story :P

A year has passed and life has been a lot easier. Gavin was happier, but still got scared easily, it might just be the dog in him though. 

Nothing interesting has really happened, Gavin has his own desk in the AH office now, but that's about it. Today didn't seem like it was going to be any more interesting than it has been. "Hey guys," all attention went to Ray. "What if we went somewhere for the week, a week off from work." 

"Sounds good, but it isn't up to us." Jack adds, looking to Geoff who seems to be thinking it over. 

"It doesn't sound horrible, but it would be your job to let the fans know. Besides, where are we going to go?" Geoff asks.

Ray shrugs, "I know of a little country area still not far from the city. It's quiet and they have cabins for tourists to stay." 

"That doesn't sound too bad Ray, I thought you would be the last person to suggest this." Michael says.

"Dude, the cabins have cable, I'm good." Michael, Ryan and Jack chuckle. 

"I guess it's fine then, everyone agree with this?" Everyone nods, getting back to their work instantly. Gavin however turned to face his computer, staring at the screen. He shouldn't be so worried about this, but he was, and he didn't know why. 

-

The week came around rather quickly, the guys loading up a van Jack just happened to have. They brought games and consoles since that's basically all they did all day, though Geoff brought along a few books.

When they all pilled into the van, Geoff and Jack in front while the guys found seats in the back, Ryan and Ray next to each other while Michael and Gavin sat together. 

The can was rather quiet, although conversations never really ended. Gavin however was completely quiet, staring out the window. He had his beanie on in case people saw through the window, but his tail lay over his thigh, his hand stroking it nervously. He couldn't shake the feeling of worry and fear, so he was thankful no one talked to him the whole drive. 

-

It only took a few hours before they arrived at the cabins, Geoff taking a cabin number from the guy in the main building. They all made their way into the cabin, setting stuff up almost instantly and making quick dibs on what bedrooms they had. 

There were only 3 bedrooms so people would have to share. Geoff made a quick decision 'as boss' to put people together. "Ray, your with Ryan, Jack your with me, and Michael your with Gav." Everyone nodding, getting a room and setting up their stuff. 

All rooms had only one bed, Gavin could hear Jack and Geoff having a half joking argument about who would sleep on the bed. 

"Im going to have a shower, k?" Gavin heard Michael's voice, barely making out what he said. Just nodding in response he watched Michael make his way into the bathroom, laying down on the bed when he heard the water running. 

Why did he feel so horrible, almost sick... He wasn't coming down with anything, he could tell that. It was a nervous, scared sorta sick. He didn't have anything to worry about, but he didn't like this feeling at all. 

-

It was midnight and everyone was playing games. The game they were playing at the moment was Titanfall, and Gavin was feeling a lot happier and calmer than he did before. 

It was all going well, until Gavin decided to mess with Michael in the Minecraft a few hours later. He was killing him, pushing him down in a hole over and over again. He didn't realize how pissed he was actually making Michael until he was tackled by the Jersey man. 

"You fucking annoying bastard!" Michael yelled, pulling his fist back, getting ready to punch Gav. 

Gav curled up into a ball, ears back and eyes wide. He didn't know why but his 'master' suddenly took the place of Michael. 

Michael noticed the fear in Gavin's eyes, but not before Geoff had. "Michael! Get off him!" Geoff yelled, going over to Gavin as soon as Michael stepped away. Michael wasn't going to actually hurt Gavin, he never would, but the look in Gavin's eyes made him sick. 

Gavin sat up, moving back until he hit the wall, a broken whimper coming from him when he did. 

"Gavin? Buddy, you ok?" Geoff said quietly, reaching out to him. Gavin flinched away and quickly stood, running out of the cabin, thankful for his animal like speed. "Fuck. Jack come on." Geoff growled.

"Geoff, I want to go too. It was my fault he ran off in the first place." Geoff looked back at Michael, the look in his eyes making it obvious he wasn't taking no for an answer. Geoff sighs, nodding, the three getting into the van and leaving.

-

Gavin kept his head down with ears back, and tail between his legs. He was in the city and everyone was staring at him. Even though there were a lot of people like him in the lab he stayed at a year ago, no one knew people like that existed. 

So he was now walking the streets of the city, being stared at by everyone, people moving out of his way while he walked like if they touched him they'd die. 

He didn't know why he thought it was a good idea, but he turned down an alleyway to get away from everyone around him. The next thing he knew he was pulled into the wall of an obviously run down building. He tried screaming but a hand pressed firmly over his mouth kept him quiet. 

"Shut the fuck up." The man growled into Gavin's ear, pressing a knife to Gavin's neck, stopping him from saying and doing anything. His tail wrapped tightly around his thigh, ears being pressed back against his head. 

"Hm, your interesting." The man moved his hand with the knife, putting the item down and running his hand along Gavin's ear. "Very interesting." Gavin could hear the smirk in the mans voice, yelping when the hand moved from his ear down to his thigh and moving up.

Gavin shut his eyes tight, tears falling down his cheeks. This was happening all over again, but he didn't have Geoff or Michael to protect him. He shouldn't of run away, he's such a fucking idiot.


	11. Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, another chapter :D (written at school too x3 gotta love being ahead) I think the next will be the last one :3 then another story will begin :D

Gavin woke up in a cage. It was a hand made wooden one, but it held sturdy, and was just big enough to fit one man. Gavin started to panic, where was he, what happened? All shock suddenly hit him, moments from last night hitting him hard. He backed up into the wall behind him, sliding down and hugging his legs to his chest.

"Stop fucking sobbing." Gavin jumped, head whipping up to look at the man on the other side of the cage. The man had short black hair that stuck up in random places. He didn't look old, maybe in his 20's at best. "I brought you something." He threw a plastic bag through the bars, the object almost hitting Gavin's foot.

Gav looked at the bag, up at the man and down at the bag again. He hesitantly took it, opening it and peeking into it slowly. His stomach dropped when he saw what was inside. A black leather leash, tangled over a red, small spiked collar. He grabbed a hold of the two items, pulling them out of the box and staring at them in disbelief.

"What do you think?" Gavin looked at the man who was now sitting against the wall next to the cage. What would happen if he said he didn't like it? Not wanting to find out, Gavin just nodded, looking back at the leather objects. "Good, put it on then." Gav looked at the guy wide eyed, he really expected him to wear this stuff? The glare he was giving Gavin suggested he did, so fearing the outcome of not following orders, he dropped the leash, undoing the collar and strapping it around his neck, thankful it wasn't tight.

The man had grabbed the leash and tucked it into his pocket, grabbing a can of food from another bag and starting a fire. Gavin watched him cook the food, the smell traveling into his cell and making him sigh. He hasn't eaten in about a day and a half, and his stomach was starting to crave food.

The man looked at Gav, Gavin not noticing and continuing to stare at the can of food. "Hungry?" Gavin turned his attention to the guy, giving a hesitant, small nod in response. "Well all pets must be fed," he said, getting up and walking over to his bag. He rummaged through the thing for a few minutes before taking out something that Gav couldn't see.

When he came back, a raw steak was thrown inside the cage, Gavin just catching it before it hit his face, but dropping it instantly at the squishy feeling. "Your a dog, you eat whatever I give you without a single complaint. Got it?" Gavin didn't argue, choosing to nod and stare down at the new, dirty piece of food. He wasn't going to eat it, he might be hungry, but he wasn't going to resort to such a thing. So he sat there, watching the man eat in front of him.

When he was done, he went over to a makeshift bed, pulling a ripped blanket over himself and falling asleep almost instantly. Gavin on the other hand curled up into a tight ball, exhaustion and hunger were starting to over come him, the freezing cold weather wasn't helping either. Once he was in a comfortable enough position he didn't dare move for fear of losing any of the warmth he gained, so he sat in the cold, exhaustion forcing him to sleep.

-

"Fuck!" Michael yelled, punching the nearest wall. He had been walking around for hours on his second search for Gavin. Him, Geoff, Ray, Ryan, and Jack drove into city yesterday after running around in the forest all night came up with nothing. Now they had all split up in the city, continuing their unsuccessful search for the hybrid, and he was starting to get pissed. Something had happened to his boy, he would of come back to the cabin if he was ok, or they would of at least found him by now. 

"Where are you Gavin..." Michael almost whimpered, head pressed against the stone wall. He was feeling sick, not knowing where the hybrid was. If it wasn't already obvious, as Geoff had figured it out, Michael was in love with Gavin.

For the longest time, Michael thought he was straight, he was going out with a girl at the time. Then Gavin came into the picture and just, something clicked in Michael's head, and he couldn't get the hybrid off his mind. It didn't take long for this 'click' to be noticed by Michael and he quickly realised, he loved Gavin. He loved him, he loved him, he fucking loved the hybrid and he would yell it to the world. However, his nerves stopped him, he knew the boy knew nothing about love, and definitely wasn't ready for anything of the sort. So this stopped Michael from even trying to mention it. 

None of that mattered now, he had to get his boy back, he couldn't stand the thought about the boy being missing. He had to find him before anything happened to him, if it hasn't already happened.

-

Gavin whimpered, curling up tighter against the corner. He had been in his cage for a week so far and he was slightly happy being there. Now however, the guy who had captured him had clipped the leash to his collar and was trying to drag him out of the cell. 

"Get the fuck out here or I'll punish you." The man growled, giving the leash another tug. Gavin didn't want to walk about the streets tied up like he was an actual animal, but he knew what the punishment entails and didn't want to go through any of it. So reluctantly, he crawls out of the make-shift cage, standing with his head down, ears back and tail between his legs. 

"Good little puppy," the man said as he tugged the leash when he walked, Gavin following him hesitantly. 

They walked down the streets of the city, people giving them looks or walking up to the man asking why he was walking such a weird 'thing.' Gavin was offended to say the least, but he knew he wasn't normal, but if only people know what he went through...maybe even then they wouldn't change, people were just nasty. 

They walked to a little cafe, the man stopped and tying Gavin to a lamp post. "You leave, and I will hunt you down, got it?" Gavin gave a slight nod, "Sit." Gavin did as told, sitting down with his legs crossed, keeping eye contact with the man. "I'll be back," he said calmly, walking into the small cafe and leaving Gavin.

Gav stared at the leash, he could just untie the thing and run, or undo the collar and take off. It would be so easy, he wouldn't be able to find him, not if he ran quick enough. Something though, was stopping him. He didn't know what, or why but it was. It was like a force, telling him not to take off, to stay put and he'll be fine. He didn't know his mind, or soul was saying this, but he decided to believe it and stay, waiting for his 'master' to come out.

When he did, a coffee in hand, he untied Gavin, wrapping the leash around his hand and walking off, the hybrid following him. As they walked down the street, the smell of food from the restaurants and cafe's hit Gavin in the face, making his stomach growl angrily. Gavin didn't eat any of the food his master gave him, it was all raw meat or some sort. So now being near good food, the hunger he didn't notice for days made itself noticeable. Gav looked up at the guy as he threw his coffee in a nearby bin. He could just ask...right? "S-Sir?" 

The man growled, glaring back at him, "dogs don't speak when not spoken to." Gavin only nodded in response, head down again, he should of known it wouldn't work. 

They got back to their 'home' rather quickly, the man going to put Gavin back in the cage, but as soon as they walked near it, he was pinned to the wall. The leash he was still holding pulled Gavin, the hybrid choking slightly when being pulled to the side, falling on the floor roughly. He looked up when he heard the man chocking, eyes widening when he noticed the person chocking him.

"You fucking cock sucker!" Michael screamed, grip tightening around the mans neck. He went to kill the man, he wanted to so bad, but he didn't. He made sure he wasn't holding Gavin's leash and threw him to the side, kicking him in the ribs. "Get the fuck away from him!" The man scrambled to his feet, running off as fast as he could. 

"M...Michael?" The said man turns to face Gavin, expression still showing anger, but Gavin knew he wasn't pissed. Gav stood, legs shaking slightly, so when Michael tackled him in a hug, he almost lost his balance. Gavin's eyes widened slightly before they started feeling with tears, Gavin nervously wrapping his arms around Michael, gripping the back of his shirt tightly and crying into Michael's shoulder. Michael's grip tightened around the boy, his breathing becoming slightly uneven as he tried to keep back the sobs that threatened to slip past. 

"I thought I lost you Gavin...please, don't scare me like that again, I can't stand the thought of losing you." Michael whispered, just enough for Gavin to hear. 

Gavin lifted his head out of Michael's shoulder, looking up at him but keeping his arms wrapped around him. "Wh-Why?" It was a stupid question really, but he shouldn't of missed him that much, should he?

"Because..." Michael started, expression falling slowly. Gavin stared into his eyes, noticing the mental debate Michael was having with himself. "I love you Gavin..." Love? Love...Geoff had told him about love, but Michael loved him?

"Wh-What?" Gavin didn't know what to say, he knew what it mean't but he didn't know what it felt like. Was he in love with Michael? He never really thought about it, he's never had to think about it. He was too preoccupied with worry and depression he didn't have time to other things. 

"Fuck Gavin." Michael growled quietly, grabbing either side of Gavin's head and smashing their lips together. Gavin's eyes widened, he knew what this was, he's seen Geoff and Griffion do it all the time. A kiss...Geoff explained it as being a way of showing someone you truly love them. Michael was kissing him... He didn't know when it started to happen, but he was melting into it. He shut his eyes and could practically see the fireworks going off in his brain. Was this love? You know...maybe it was...


	12. The End

It had been 5 years since the kidnapping incident. Michael and Gavin hadn't really gotten together, the other guys don't even know anything about what happened in the alleyway. 

Michael had said he'd give Gavin time to think it over. Five years later, and Gavin still wasn't completely sure if it was love he was feeling for the man. He could go ask Geoff, but he was afraid too, mostly because he didn't want to upset Michael. But he wasn't sleeping well, he didn't understand it and it was driving him nuts. Maybe he should ask Geoff, Michael was still waiting for an answer and Gav didn't know how crazy he's been getting without one, though Michael looks calm enough.

Gav was in his room, curled up in a ball in the corner. The cushion Geoff left there when he was first brought into the house was still there, so he was sitting on it. They didn't have work today so it mean't a whole day of thinking Gavin had to put up with, not like that wasn't what he did any normal day anyway. He still didn't really 'work' at Rooster Teeth, just sat in the room everyday since he didn't want to be home alone. Geoff did give him a spot so if he wanted it, he could take it, but he was too stressed to think about anything else but Michael. 

Did he love him? Geoff explained what it mean't, Gavin even searched it up a few days ago, but he wasn't sure. He cared for Michael, definitely more than the others, was that love? What if he makes a mistake? He doesn't want to hurt Michael, it'll just stress him out more.

Gavin jumped when the click of the door opening pulled him out of his thoughts. Out of instinct he curled up tighter, gripping his pants and hiding his head in his knees. He knew he wasn't in any trouble, but there were some habits he was having trouble getting rid of. 

"Sorry Gav, I should of knocked. Why are you in the corner? What's wrong?" Gav pulled his head up, looking up at Geoff who was now kneeling in front of him. 

"Nothing..." Gavin almost whispered, looking down at the floor.

"Bullshit. You know I know you more than that, now tell me what's wrong?" Gavin should of known that wouldn't work, Geoff was able to read him so easily. Gav sighed quietly, he was stuck in a corner, he had to tell Geoff, if Michael gets pissed...he'll have to deal with it like he always has.

"I...I'm confused..." He whispered.

"About?" Geoff asked, moving to sit in a cross-legged position in front of the hybrid, who was now running his hands over his tail.

"Love..." 

"What do you have to be confused about? You don't have to deal with love for a while now." Gavin shook his head, keeping his head down and trying to think of a sentence to reply with. "Someone said they loved you? Ooo, who is she?" Geoff suddenly got rather excited, which almost made Gavin giggle, if he wasn't so nervous.

"I-It...wasn't...um...it was M-Michael." Gavin finally spat out, looking up at Geoff for any signs of anger. Instead of that, Geoff sat up straight, a little shock and confusion on his face.

"Michael? Are you...sure? You weren't dreaming or something right?"

Gsv shook his head, looking down once again. "No...he confessed when he saved me a year ago..." 

"Well, what did you say?" Geoff asked, hunching forward again.

"I didn't say anything..." 

"So that's where your confusion comes in...well, do you love him?"

"I...don't know...I can't tell if it's love or not...what does...love feel like?" Gavin asked, looking up at Geoff who was looking to the ceiling in thought.

"Well...it's not easy to explain, it was easier teaching it to you when you knew nothing," Geoff chuckled. "I guess it's when you want to be with the person, and without them your life just doesn't feel right. You give them the power to be able to destroy you, technically speaking, and trusting them not to. Love is like, whenever your near them, your heart races. Where when they touch you, you get butterflies in your stomach, or when they kiss your it takes your breath away. They would the be last thing you think about when you sleep, and the first thing to think about when you wake up... Whenever your around them, you can't help but smile." Geoff chuckles slightly, looking at Gavin who is listening carefully. "Sorry, went on a bit of a rant there, but that's what it would be I'd say."

"Hm..." Gavin stares at the floor."

"Do you know how you feel now?" 

"I...think so..." 

Geoff smiles, placing a hand on Gavin's head, "good, now sleep, it's late." Geoff got up and left the room.

Was it already night? Guess it was... Tomorrow, he was going to make sure, test and see if he loved Michael.

Gavin walked into the office determined to make sure he loved Michael, and show him he loved him. 

When he saw Michael sitting on the chair, he looked back at Geoff, the man getting the message and leaving the room. Gavin held his breath as he nervously walked over to Michael, placing a shaky hand on his shoulder. Michael pulled his headphones back, looking at Gavin. "What's up?" 

Gavin stood there for a few seconds, his confidence wavering slightly before it came back full force. He bent down, placing his lips softly on Michaels, feeling him tense slightly. Though it didn't take him long to relax and stand, wrapping his arms around Gavin's waist, and pulling him close, kissing back. 

When they pulled away, Gavin's head was filled with fireworks, his skin tingled, his mind was only focused on one thing, one sentence. "I love you Michael..." 

Michael smiled, kissing Gavin's cheek, "love you too." 

Michael and Gavin stumbled into Michael's apartment, not breaking their kiss once. Michael shuffled themselves towards his bedroom, once there gently laying the hybrid on the bed, breaking the kiss to do so. He kissed lightly down his neck, feeling Gavin's tail wrap tightly around his ankle.

Michael looked up at Gavin, kissing his cheek. "We don't have to if your uncomfortable."

Gavin shook his head, ears going back. "I w-want to Michael..." Michael nodding, a smirk forming on his lips as he kissed Gavin again, sliding a hand up his shirt. 

Gavin shivered at the cold hand running along his stomach and chest. Michael sat up, pulling the shirt of his head and kissing him again, making his way down Gavin's jaw and neck, going to his shoulder and giving a soft bite. Gavin whimpered quietly, tail wrapping tighter around Michael's ankle, making him chuckle. 

Michael kissed down Gavin's chest, stopping at the rim of his pants. He sat up, smirking at the bulge in Gavin's pants. He went back up, kissing Gavin's cheek. "Hard already I see," Michael whispered into Gavin's ear, pressing his palm against Gavin's jeans, smirking at the small moan he breathed out. 

"M-Michael...p-please..." Gavin whispered, Michael barely picking it up but smirking. 

"Please what Gav," Michael pressed his palm harder against Gavin, massaging his erection through the hybrids jeans. 

Gavin moaned, hands reaching to grab as Michael's shoulders lightly, shivering slightly from the pleasure Michael was giving him. "P-Please...f-f-fuck me Michael~" Gavin moaned, pressing his head back when Michael reached into his jeans, rubbing him through his boxers. 

Michael smirked, kissing Gavin roughly, chuckling slightly when Gavin tried to kiss back but failed. He nipped lightly at Gavin's bottom lip, the boy getting the hint and opening his mouth, groaning slightly when Michael slipped his tongue in.

Michael soon quickly unzipped Gavin's jeans, pulling his jeans and boxers off together, throwing them beside the bed.

Gavin whined, covering his eyes with his arms. He wasn't scared, more embarrassed, he would never be scared around Michael, he just couldn't be.

Michael chuckled, moving Gavin's arms and smiling as the hybrid looked up at him, his face redder than ever. Michael kissing Gavin's forhead, "your beautiful Gav, k?" Gav nodded, kissing Michael back when he kissed him. 

Michael reached to the drawer beside the bed without breaking their kiss. He opened a draw, rummaging through the stuff and grabbing the tube in the back of the draw. Pulling away from Gav and sitting up, undressing himself and chuckling as Gavin's adverted his eyes. He loved it when Gavin was being shy, it was adorable. 

Michael covered his fingers the lube he got, placing the tube down and leaning back down to Gav, kissing him gently while circling Gav's entrance. He slipped a finger in, keeping his hand still when Gavin tensed, grabbing Michael's shoulders. Michael kissed Gav's cheek, "you ok?" He whispered to the now shivering hybrid.

"U-uh-huh..." Gav breathed out, finally nodding for the okay for Michael to continue. Michael did as told, moving his finger in and out of the boy, adding a second finger when he relaxed and started moaning. He quickly added a third and stretched him slightly in preperation, smirking when he thrust his fingers in and making Gavin moan, throwing his head back.

Michael pulled his fingers out, lubing himself up and moving to sit behind Gav, lifting his legs up and position himself. "You sure Gav? We can still stop." Michael said, looking up at Gavin. 

"I-Im sure..." Gavin answered with a nod. Michael nodded back and slowly pushed into Gavin, stopping whenever Gav let out a pained hiss or yelp.

When he was completely sheathed inside him, he stayed still, kissing Gavin gently and waiting for him to get comfortable.

When Gavin's breathing seemed to even out, he nodded, Michael nodding in understanding and pulling out, thrusting back into Gavin.

Gavin groaned in pain for a bit, arms covering his eyes again while he waited for the pain to finally subside. As soon as it did, he was moaning for Michael to go faster, harder, to which Michael obayed. 

Michael angled his thrusts, trying to find Gavin's sweet spot. Gav suddenly moaned Michael's name loudly, Michael smirking and continued to thrust in the same angle, hitting Gavin's prostate each time.

Soon pressure was building in both of them, Michael's thrusts getting more sloppy, and Gavin' moans getting louder and breaths faster. It didn't take much longer for Gavin to lose it, moaning Michael's name as he came over their chests. Michael followed quickly behind, thrusting deep into Gavin and letting go. 

They sat still for a few seconds before Michael pulled out, Gavin shivering as he did so. Michael went to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and cleaning them both off before crawling on the bed beside Gav, covering them both in the blanket. 

Gavin hesitated before snuggling up to Michael, burying his head in the crook of his neck. "I love you Michael," Gavin whispered, Michael smiling and kissing the top of his head.

"I love you too Gav."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy ending xP  
> My next story will be a pretty straight forward one, but I hope you still enjoy it :3  
> And I hope you enjoyed this one :D

**Author's Note:**

> I write Achievement Hunter fanfics and might add The Creatures fanfics if I feel the story was well done


End file.
